1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shape-memory alloy Cu/Zn/Al and to a process for preparing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Memory alloys based on the Cu/Zn/Al system are known and have been described in various publications (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,037). Such memory alloys, which belong generally to the type having a beta-high temperature phase, are usually produced by fusion techniques.
When these alloys are cast they usually exhibit a coarse texture, which becomes still coarser because of grain growth during subsequent annealing in the temperature range of the beta-phase solid solution, and which cannot be eliminated by hot working. As a result, the mechanical characteristics, particularly elongation and notch ductility, of shape-memory alloys produced in this manner are relatively poor, and their field of application is limited.
Accordingly, a need has existed to improve the metallurgy and preparative technology of these shape-memory alloys so that additional practical applications may be open to them.
It has already been proposed to produce shape-memory alloys of the Cu/Zn/Al type by powder metallurgy, starting with previously prepared alloys corresponding to the final composition (e.g., M. Follon, E. Aernoudt, Powder-metallurgically processed shape-memory alloys, 5th European Symposium on Powder Metallurgy, Stockholm 1978, pp. 275-281). In such processes the prepared powder is encapsulated, cold compacted, hot pressed and extruded.
However, these methods are not adapted to all practical requirements and the finished articles often leave something to be desired in their mechanical properties.